1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two-way mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to an application launcher for two-way mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slumping prices for static memory devices (e.g. SDRAMs and DRAMs) and microprocessors have made it possible for the manufactures of two-way mobile communication devices (e.g. two-way pagers, cellular phones, palm sized computing devices and personal digital assistants (PDAs)) to put more processing power and memory at the disposal of consumers, while at the same time pricing the units at a price which will allow them to obtain critical mass in the market place. The manufacturers of the two-way mobile communication devices and the associated service providers have developed numerous applications that provide devices with some functionality and features. The applications are typically scaled-down versions of like applications provided on personal computers (e.g., desktop and laptop computers). As a result, two-way mobile communication devices are able to include text editors, browsers, email applications, etc.
One problem is that as more and more applications are provided to these two-way mobile communication devices, which typically have limited size display screens and input keypads, is that it becomes more difficult for a user to activate a desired one of the applications. As a result, more user interaction and concentration is needed to properly activate the desired one of the applications.
User friendliness and functionality are important requirements for these devices to gain broad acceptance in the market place. For this to occur users have to be able to access and utilize the applications included in these two-way mobile communication devices with minimal effort and maximum efficiency. Conventionally, however, unsatisfactory amounts of user effort are required to access or activate applications provided on two-way mobile communication devices.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method which can present a plurality of applications resident on a two-way mobile communication device in a manner that enables a user to easily and quickly select and activate a desired application.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for facilitating access to a plurality of applications resident on a two-way mobile communication device. More specifically, the present invention makes use of existing keys or buttons on a two-way mobile communication device to activate (or launch) resident applications. Additionally, the two-way mobile communication device presents the user with a map displayed on its display screen to specifically indicate which keys or buttons keys launch which resident applications.
The invention can be implemented in numerous ways, including as a method, an apparatus, a system, and a computer readable medium. Several embodiments of the invention are discussed below.
According to one embodiment, a method of initiating one of a plurality of resident applications in a two-way mobile communication device having a display and an input interface includes the operations of: displaying a key map on the display of the two-way mobile communication device, the key map including symbolic identifiers for a group of the resident applications, and each of the symbolic identifiers provide information relating to the assignment of a key of a group of keys of the two-way mobile communication device; receiving a selection of the keys in the group of keys; and executing one of the resident applications within the group of the resident applications that is associated with the selected one of the keys in the group of keys.
According to another embodiment, a method of initiating a selected one a plurality of resident applications in a two-way mobile communication device having a display and a keypad includes the operations of: displaying a key map on the display of the two-way mobile communication device, the key map providing graphical indicators for at least a set of resident applications; associating a set of the keys of the keypad with the graphical indicators of the key map; and executing the associated one of the resident applications in the set of resident applications when one of the set of the keys of the keypad is actuated.
As a two-way mobile communication device, an embodiment of the invention includes: a display screen; an input user interface that allows a user to input a selection, the input user interface including keys; a processor for executing at least one of a plurality of resident applications; and a memory that stores the resident applications and further stores program code to enable a user to facilitate easy user selection of one of the resident applications to activate. The program code includes: program code for displaying a key map on the display of the two-way mobile communication device, the key map including symbolic identifiers for a group of the resident applications, and each of the symbolic identifiers are assigned to a key of a group of keys of the two-way mobile communication device and are arranged in a configuration corresponding to the group of keys of the two-way mobile communication device; program code for receiving a selection of the keys in the group of keys; and program code for activating one of the resident applications within the group of the resident applications that is associated with the selected one of the keys in the group of keys.
The advantages of the invention are numerous. Different embodiments or implementations may yield one or more of the following advantages. One advantage of the invention is that applications resident on two-way mobile communication devices can be launched or activated with reduced user effort. Another advantage of the invention is that a resident application to be launched can be rapidly selected.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.